merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcript:The Witch's Quickening
. KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin. -- knight and guards escort a cart to Camelot. SIR RADNOR Halt. knight sees a man lying in the road and dismount. The man is mumbling. SIR RADNOR What are you saying? ALVARR Bandits. attack the party, killing everyone. Sir Radnor turns around and Alvarr puts a sword to his back. ALVARR Always watch your back. Didn't they teach you that? Well, aren't you going to beg for your life. SIR RADNOR A knight of Camelot does not beg. brings him to his knees. ALVARR Indulge me. SIR RADNOR I would rather die. ALVARR Who am I to deny a man his last request? kills Sir Radnor. Enmyria hands Alvarr chainmail from a guard. ALVARR We must go if we're to make Camelot by nightfall. removes his hood and smiles. OPENING CREDITS -- LOWER TOWN/MAIN SQUARE – NIGHT cart party enters the Lower Town at night in the pouring rain. Guards check the cart. GUARD All clear. Carry on. dismounts in the Square and two fake guards take a barrel off the cart to carry it inside. MORDRED (telepathy) Take the north door straight ahead. Keep going. wakes from the telepathy. He tries to listen. MORDRED (telepathy) Keep going. Hurry! guards carry the barrel inside the castle. GUARD Halt! ALVARR Folge min bebod. guards die. Merlin walks down Rectangular Corridors searching for Mordred's party. MORDRED (telepathy) Keep going. It's not much further now. and the fake guards stop. Alvarr begins removing the knight disguise. ALVARR Wait in the Forest of name: Brekkba. by the fork on the north ridge. guards open the barrel and help Mordred out of it. ALVARR Are you ready? nods. Mordred and Alvarr run up the step into the palace, Merlin stops to listen in the Upper Corridor and continues to pursue them. MORDRED (telepathy) Be careful. At the end of the corridor. Morgana's Chamber is next. ALVARR Tospringe. spell open's Morgana's door. MORDRED Morgana. wakes. MORGANA Mordred. bells sound. -- KING’S PALACE, CORRIDOR – NIGHT marches down a corridor with guards. ARTHUR What do you mean you lost them?! They could be dangerous! steps around the corner. Arthur grabs him by the throat and shoves him against the wall. ARTHUR Merlin? MERLIN (sputtering) Morgana's chamber... ARTHUR Oh, sorry. lets go of Merlin's throat. MERLIN Morgana's...they're... in Morgana's chambers. bolts. -- KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT hugs Mordred. MORGANA I thought I'd never see you again. ALVARR I found the boy wandering in the woods, lost and alone, hunted by Uther's men. MORGANA Who are you? ALVARR My name is Alvarr. I, too, have been hunted by Uther since I was a child. MORGANA You have magic? ALVARR Yes, My Lady. As did my parents, and their parents before them. They were fortunate to live in a time of peace, before your king declared war on sorcery. MORGANA I, too, have known Uther's cruelty. ALVARR Magic is not a crime. It is a gift. I wish to walk free and without fear. nods. ALVARR The boy said you would understand. MORGANA What are you doing in Camelot? You take a great risk in coming here. ALVARR We came to see you. -- KING’S PALACE, UPPER CORRIDOR – NIGHT and Merlin walk with guards to Morgana's Chambers. ARTHUR Are you sure about this? MERLIN Definitely. I...saw them with my own eyes. ARTHUR What were you doing down there? MERLIN I heard voices in my... ARTHUR In your... MERLIN In my chambers, and I thought I should investigate. ARTHUR Frankly, Merlin, it's hard to believe. MERLIN I... ARTHUR For once, you've shown some real initiative. -- KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT is still clinging to Mordred. ALVARR I will not stand by and watch innocent people destroyed, and I am not alone. Many have already joined me. Many more join every day. MORGANA Alvarr, this is a war you cannot win. Uther has an army at his disposal. ALVARR It does not matter how many you are if you wield a weapon powerful enough. When I was a child, my parents told me of a crystal. It was taken from the sorcerers in the last days of the Great Purge. MORGANA Taken? By Uther. ALVARR It is here in Camelot, locked within the vaults beneath us. MORGANA The vaults are impregnable. You could never get it out. ALVARR No, I could not. But you could. MORGANA Me? ALVARR You are the King's ward. No one will suspect you. Morgana, you are our only hope. and guards approach Morgana's Chambers. Arthur and Merlin listen at the door. Arthur kicks the door in. Morgana bolts up in bed. MORGANA What on earth do you think you're doing?! ARTHUR I... looks around. ARTHUR I'd reason to believe that there was an intruder in here. MORGANA Right now, Arthur, the only intruder is you. ARTHUR Camelot has been infiltrated. Did you not hear the warning bell? MORGANA Of course I did! I was hoping I'd be safe in my chambers. ARTHUR Well, if you'd just permit me to search your room... MORGANA You'll do no such thing! Arthur, do you think that if there was someone in my room I wouldn't know about it? ARTHUR Please accept my apologies. exit and Arthur closes the door. MERLIN I don't understand. ARTHUR Oh, I'm sorry, Merlin. Which bit didn't you understand? The making a fool out of me, or making a fool out of yourself? MERLIN There was someone in there. I know there was. ARTHUR A word of advice, Merlin. In the future, stick to what you do best: Nothing! listens at the door. Mordred listens from the other side. Merlin leaves and Morgana climbs out of bed. ALVARR We owe you our lives, My Lady. MORGANA You're safe for now, but Uther will not rest till he's found and killed you both. ALVARR You will help us, then? MORDRED Please, Morgana, we need you. MORGANA Yes. I will. Of course I will. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBER – DAY exits his chamber holding his head. GAIUS Late night? MERLIN You could say that. GAIUS I hear there was a disturbance, an intruder in the city. MERLIN Yeah, I heard talking. In my head. GAIUS They had magic? MERLIN (nods) And I recognised the voice. It was Mordred. GAIUS The druid boy? What's he doing here? MERLIN He was guiding someone to Morgana's Chamber. GAIUS You sure? She and the boy had a kind of bond. MERLIN Yeah, but this is about more than that. GAIUS What do you mean? MERLIN What if they'd been caught? Whatever they were doing, they were prepared to die for it. -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS – DAY sneaks in. She takes a set of Arthur's keys. She turns around and Merlin is standing there. MORGANA Merlin! I was looking for Arthur. MERLIN He's out training. MORGANA Of course. MERLIN He, er, he trains every day. The same time, same place. MORGANA I--I just wanted to apologise for last night. Another time, perhaps. -- KING’S PALACE, VAULTS – NIGHT sneaks down to steal the crystal. -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS – NIGHT ARTHUR Come on, Merlin, I'm starving. MERLIN Well, you know what they say: good food takes time to prepare. ARTHUR And this taste sensation took exactly how long? MERLIN Nearly five minutes. ARTHUR Really? Five minutes. MERLIN You need that long, you see? To let it thicken. ARTHUR (mutter) Thicken. bells. -- KING’S PALACE, VAULTS – NIGHT and Merlin enter. ARTHUR The Crystal of Neahtid. The locks are not damaged. MERLIN What does that tell you? ARTHUR It tells me that somebody stole my keys. MERLIN Was it precious, this crystal? ARTHUR Of course it was precious. It wouldn't be down here otherwise, would it? MERLIN Right. ARTHUR Whoever it was knew exactly what they were looking for. MERLIN Apparently. ARTHUR Apparently? That's all you've got to say? Tell me, Merlin? Whose job is it to ensure that my chambers are locked at all times? Whose job is it to ensure that something like this never happens?! MERLIN Sorry. -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER – DAY stands before Uther. Merlin waits there as well. UTHER You're sorry? That's not good enough. Did they force their way in? ARTHUR No, Sire. UTHER Then how did they gain access to the vault? ARTHUR They stole the keys. UTHER How is that possible?! ARTHUR Someone broke into my chambers. UTHER This is a grievous loss, Arthur. The Crystal of Neahtid was locked away for good reason. ARTHUR Why is it so important? UTHER It is an instrument of magic. In the days of the Purge a great many sorcerers died trying to protect it. Whatever it is, it's important to them. ARTHUR I'll search the town, find out what I can. UTHER Arthur, this crystal cannot fall into enemy hands. ARTHUR Yes, Sire. -- KING’S PALACE, UPPER CORRIDOR – DAY and Arthur walk down the corridor. MERLIN Arthur? Thank you. ARTHUR For what exactly? MERLIN For... ARTHUR Lying to my father to save your worthless hide? MERLIN Yes. ARTHUR If you ever put me in that position again, I'll clap you in irons myself. And Merlin, you'd better hope we find that crystal. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS GAIUS Morgana stole the crystal? MERLIN I'm certain of it. I caught her in Arthur's chambers. She must have taken his keys. GAIUS Can you prove any of this? MERLIN Not exactly, but... GAIUS Merlin. MERLIN She did it. I'd bet my life on it. GAIUS Merlin, you go accusing the King's ward without proof, that's exactly what you'd be doing. MERLIN I know. You're right. GAIUS Doesn't make sense. Why would Morgana steal such a thing? MERLIN Uther said it was an instrument of magic. GAIUS There are many legends about the Crystal. MERLIN Is it some kind of weapon? GAIUS That I don't know. MERLIN You've heard of it? GAIUS Indeed. The sorcerers of the past believed it held the secret of time itself. MERLIN What do they mean by that? GAIUS I'm not sure. The crystal's an artefact of the Old Religion. There is only one who could tell you more. -- KING’S PALACE, DRAGON’S CAVE – NIGHT MERLIN I need your help. KILGHARRAH I'm sure you do, young warlock, but first you must honour your promise. MERLIN I said I would set you free, and I will. KILGHARRAH When? MERLIN When I know that Camelot is safe. Will you please trust me? KILGHARRAH Why should I? MERLIN Because you don't have a choice. KILGHARRAH What is it that you wish to know? MERLIN What is the Crystal of Neahtid? KILGHARRAH To those who know how to use it, the Crystal holds great knowledge. MERLIN What kind of knowledge. KILGHARRAH The knowledge of what is, what has been, and what is yet to come. MERLIN Do you mean it can show you the future? KILGHARRAH Amongst other things, yes. MERLIN The Crystal has been stolen. KILGHARRAH By who? MERLIN The Lady Morgana. KILGHARRAH (laughs) That witch does not have the power to wield the Crystal. MERLIN Does the druid boy? KILGHARRAH Mordred? It is possible. Why do you ask? MERLIN I believe that they're involved in this together. KILGHARRAH Once before I warned you of the druid boy. It is his destiny to bring about Arthur's doom! It may be that time is upon you. MERLIN What do you mean? KILGHARRAH The ancient prophecies speak of an alliance of Mordred and Morgana united in evil, but this union must be stopped, whatever the cost. -- KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT turns down Morgana's bed for the night. MORGANA Thank you, Gwen. That'll be all. GWEN Nearly done. MORGANA It's fine, Gwen. You can go. GWEN Won't take a moment. MORGANA I said you can go! GWEN My Lady. curtsies and leaves. Morgana pulls out the Crystal. -- FOREST, ALVARR’S CAMP – NIGHT Morgana sneaks out of Camelot. Merlin follows her to Alvarr's camp. MORDRED Morgana! runs to Morgana and hugs her. Morgana gives the Crystal to Alvarr. ALVARR It's my hope that with time Mordred will master the Crystal. And when he does, we will strike Uther down. Uther and all who serve him. MORGANA All who serve him? ALVARR If we are to win this war, there can be no half-measures. I see this troubles you. MORGANA Yes. Yes, it does. ALVARR My Lady, we fight for our very survival, as do you. The boy. He told me you have magic. You need not be afraid. MORGANA I know. I'm sorry. I've become so used to concealing the truth. ALVARR Believe me, I understand what that feels like. MORGANA Every day I must look Uther in the eye knowing that if he were to discover who I really am, he'd have me killed. ALVARR You have been very brave. MORGANA I don't want to be brave. I just want to be myself. I don't want to be alone anymore. ALVARR You are not alone. You're here with us. You need never be alone again. and Alvarr lean in, but Morgana pulls back. MORGANA I must be heading back. The castle will be waking soon. ALVARR Farewell then, My Lady Morgana. leaves. MORDRED Where's Morgana? ALVARR She could not stay. MORDRED Will we be seeing her again? ALVARR Yes, Mordred. You can be sure of that. ENMYRIA Nicely done. grabs Enmyria and pulls her down onto his lap. ENMYRIA You played her well. ALVARR It was not hard. She is very beautiful, after all. and Enmyria kiss. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS GAIUS Alvarr has a fearsome reputation. MERLIN You know of him? GAIUS I know he's a sorcerer, and that he and his band of renegades have threatened to overthrow the King. MERLIN He sounded pretty determined. GAIUS He's a fanatic, and his supporters follow him unthinkingly, blinded by his charisma MERLIN Well, it worked on Morgana. GAIUS So it would seem. MERLIN And the druid boy. Alvarr's using him too. He seems to think the boy can harness the power of the Crystal. GAIUS We can't let this happen, Merlin. MERLIN But if we can't go to Uther, what can we do? GAIUS We can bend the truth a little. -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM – DAY UTHER You know the whereabouts of the Crystal? GAIUS I believe so, Sire. UTHER I see. How did you come by this information? GAIUS In my capacity as physician I have dealings with many people. They hear things, Sire, and they see things. Last night I was confronted by one such man who told me that the Crystal had been stolen by a band of renegades led by a man called Alvarr. UTHER Who exactly was this informant? GAIUS I think it would only be fair to protect their identity, Sire. If news of the betrayal were to reach the renegades, it could indeed endanger their life. UTHER Very well. ARTHUR Where is this Alvarr hiding? GAIUS He was last seen in the Valley of name: Chemray., Sire. UTHER Summon the guards, Arthur. I want this matter investigated without delay. ARTHUR Yes, Father. leaves. UTHER Thank you, Gaius. Once again I am in your debt. -- KING’S PALACE, CENTRAL CORRIDOR – DAY follows Arthur. MORGANA Arthur, you're not seriously thinking of going on this mission, are you? ARTHUR No, I'm not thinking of going on this mission. I am going on this mission. MORGANA But you're chasing nothing but a rumour. ARTHUR True, but for now it's the only lead we have to go on. MORGANA You're wasting your time. I assure you. ARTHUR Morgana. I never knew you cared. MORGANA What are you talking about? ARTHUR I can look after myself, you know. It's a combination of raw talent and hard training that makes me... MORGANA Yes, I know. That makes you so utterly obnoxious. -- rides out at night. Arthur's party rides out the next morning. they pause on a hillside. ARTHUR Gaius'd better be right about this. -- FOREST, ALVARR’S CAMP – DAY walks to the camp. Alvarr and his men spring out of hiding, ready to attack. ALVARR Morgana? MORGANA Alvarr. ALVARR What brings you here? MORGANA Arthur's been sent to capture the Crystal. The knights of Camelot are almost upon us. sends his me away and walks with Morgana. ALVARR How has this happened? MORGANA I don't know. I only know that we've been betrayed. ALVARR How much time do we have? MORGANA An hour, maybe two. I cannot say for sure. ALVARR Then we must be prepared for them. MORGANA What can I do to help? ALVARR You can flee while you still have the chance. scoffs. ALVARR Morgana, I am grateful for all that you have done, but a battlefield is no place for you. kisses her cheek. -- FOREST, ALVARR’S CAMP – DAY and Merlin's party heads to the renegades camp. ARTHUR I don't know why I bring you on these expeditions. You spend the whole time terrified. MERLIN I'm not terrified. ARTHUR Yes, you are. I can tell you are. MERLIN No you can't. ARTHUR If you weren't scared, you'd be talking rubbish as usual. MERLIN Well, I am talking rubbish as usual. I mean, I am talking as usual, so clearly I'm not scared. stop at a fork in the road. ARTHUR Where now? MERLIN No idea. ARTHUR I thought you said Gaius gave you directions? MERLIN He did. He, er...he just didn't tell me about this part. dismounts and listens for telepathy. ARTHUR (muffled) Merlin, this is your fault! MORDRED (telepathy) They're coming! ARTHUR (muffled) ...we wouldn't be here in the first place! MORDRED (telepathy) Warn the others. ARTHUR (muffled) Merlin, I am talking to you! MORDRED (telepathy) ...the Crystal. Warn the others! ALVARR Morgana... dismounts. MORDRED (telepathy) ...the Crystal. Warn the others! They're coming. ARTHUR What on earth do you think you're doing? MERLIN The renegade camp... MORDRED They're coming. Hurry. MERLIN It's that way. ARTHUR And you know this because... MERLIN I know it because...because of... ARTHUR I give up. turns to go back to his horse. Merlin magically creates a footprint in the mud. MERLIN Because of this! ARTHUR So? It's a footprint. Who says it belongs to a renegade? magically creates more footprints. MERLIN More. ARTHUR Follow me! party sneaks through the woods and finds the camp. MERLIN I told you. Didn't I tell you? party sneaks into the camp. Arthur straightens out of his crouch and sticks his sword in the ground as he checks the campfire. ARTHUR Well, whoever was here, they're not here anymore. MERLIN Yes, they are. hit a couple of knights. ARTHUR Take cover! renegades run into the camp. Morgana can hear the battle as she's riding back to Camelot. ALVARR Run, Mordred! magically extends a branch to trip Mordred. Mordred uses magic to throw spears at the two guards pursuing him. He smirks, and then looks straight at Merlin. MORDRED I shall never forgive this, Emrys, and I shall never forget. runs off. Guards check the fallen renegades. Alvarr is the last man standing. He attacks as Arthur approaches, but Arthur disarms him. ARTHUR Give me the Crystal. ALVARR Why should you care? nods for guards to hold Alvarr. ALVARR What use is it to you? starts patting him down. ALVARR You're a fool. How many lives have been lost this day? And for what? takes the crystal. ALVARR You cannot wield the Crystal. walks away. ALVARR You do not have the power! None of you do! pulls out the Crystal as he passes Merlin. Merlin is transfixed by it. -- FOREST, ALVARR’S CAMP – NIGHT sits next to a campfire, his head in his hand. Arthur walks over and lies down next to it. ARTHUR Merlin, check the horses are fed and watered. Merlin? MERLIN Sorry. ARTHUR Not the right answer. MERLIN What? ARTHUR Something on your mind, is there? MERLIN It's just...when we entered the camp...it was a trap, wasn't it? They knew we were coming. ARTHUR Yeah, so? MERLIN How did they know? ARTHUR Well, they're sorcerer's aren't they? Probably used magic or something. Now, I need you to guard this with your life. holds out the Crystal in a cloth bag. MERLIN Why me? ARTHUR I can hardly very well guard it when I'm asleep, can I? MERLIN Neither can I. ARTHUR Who said anything about you sleeping? tosses the Crystal to Merlin, who catches it, then drops it on the ground. Time passes, the fire goes out. Merlin grabs the Crystal, pulls off the cloth bag and looks into it. He sees the Great Dragon flying, himself surrounded by fire, Camelot smoking in destruction, the dragon breathing fire, himself crying. He drops the Crystal and holds his head. -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER – NIGHT kneels before Uther and the court. UTHER So, you admit to stealing the Crystal of Neahtid? ALVARR I do. UTHER You admit to plotting against your King? ALVARR I do. UTHER And you acted alone? You were not aided or abetted by any citizen of Camelot? ALVARR I acted alone. UTHER Then I find you guilty of treason. You are an enemy of Camelot, Alvarr. You are sentenced to death. ALVARR Then I die with honour. To be an enemy of Camelot is no crime. UTHER Take him away. ALVARR You, Uther, you are the criminal. court members exit. Morgana waves the guards to leave and shut the door. MORGANA How many more must you kill before you're satisfied? UTHER He was guilty. He confessed his crimes. You heard him as well as I. MORGANA His only crime was to defy you. UTHER Why are you defending this man? He was a sworn foe of Camelot. You know this. MORGANA Is it any wonder he wanted you dead? You, who have persecuted his kind day after day, year after year? UTHER I will hear no more of this, Morgana! MORGANA Because you're an arrogant fool. You were deaf and blind to the very needs of the people you profess to serve and protect! The people will tolerate it no longer! UTHER I said enough! MORGANA They are rising up against you! From this day forward, I do not know you. From this day forward, I disown you. heads for the door. UTHER You will go to your chambers! pauses at the door and looks at Uther. MORGANA And you, Uther, you will go to hell. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – NIGHT stares at his soup. GAIUS Merlin? Is there something interesting in there? MERLIN Sorry? GAIUS What's the matter. MERLIN It's the Crystal. It harbours a terrible power, Gaius. GAIUS It's locked away now. It can do no harm. Unless the damage has already been done. MERLIN I held it. I knew I shouldn't. I knew no good would come of it, but it compelled me to look. I couldn't resist it. I saw things, terrible things. GAIUS Then you've already paid the price. MERLIN But what I saw has not yet come to pass, and I am scared, Gaius. I am really scared of what the future may hold. GAIUS There is nothing on this earth that can know all possible futures, even the Crystal. MERLIN But what I saw, it was so real. GAIUS It was real, but it was just one reality. The future is as yet unshaped. It is we that shape it. It is you, Merlin. The decisions you make. The actions you take. Remember that. Eat your soup before it gets cold. -- KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT prepares for bed. MORGANA Gwen, could I have my sleeping draught? GWEN I didn't think you needed it anymore. MORGANA Last night the nightmares returned. fetches the bottle and hands it to Morgana. GWEN Sleep well. -- KING’S PALACE, DUNGEONS – NIGHT now dressed, goes down to the dungeons. The guards stand and bow when she arrives. MORGANA Please, this is not an official visit. I'd like to see the prisoner, if I may. GUARD Sorry, My Lady, the prisoner's to see no one. The King's orders. MORGANA That doesn't apply to the King's ward, surely? GUARD Thank you. This might help to ease the long night ahead. pulls a pitcher of wine from beneath her cloak and hands it to the guard. ALVARR My Lady. I was not expecting you. MORGANA I've come to say goodbye. ALVARR It was gracious of you to think of me. MORGANA It will not be easy, but you must prepare yourself for what lies ahead. ALVARR I am prepared. MORGANA I've done what I can to ease your passage. ALVARR I could not ask for more. MORGANA Good luck. My thoughts will be with you. ALVARR Thank you, My Lady. -- KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS/DUNGEONS – NIGHT waits in her room. Alvarr raises his hand to the cell door. ALVARR ''Tospringe! '' door opens. Alvarr sneaks past drugged guards. The one that Morgana spoke with wakes and grabs Alvarr's leg. Alvarr stabs him. Alvarr exits Camelot. Warning bells sound. -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER – NIGHT ARTHUR We've searched the citadel, the town, and every corner of Camelot. UTHER But he's gone? ARTHUR Yes, Father. UTHER How? How has he escaped? ARTHUR It appears that the guards were drugged. UTHER That means he had help. Someone... looks at Morgana who just walked in. UTHER ...here in Camelot. ARTHUR Afraid it looks that way. UTHER Let this be understood, whoever has done this, they have betrayed me. They have betrayed the kingdom. If I ever discover who it was, they will rue the day they were born. -- KING’S PALACE, MERLIN’S CHAMBER/DRAGON’S CAVE – NIGHT KILGHARRAH (telepathy) Merlin... in his bed. KILGHARRAH (telepathy) I am waiting, Merlin. You gave your word. Now set me free, Merlin. trying to cover his ears and block out the voice. KILGHARRAH (telepathy) MERLIN!!! ---- Category:Transcripts